


Kevin, Truth or Dare?

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmates, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Kevin has an irritating soulmark. It's so generic that Kevin has to come up with something to finally find his soulmate.
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	Kevin, Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy those two. Merry Christmas :)

Kevin absolutely loathed his soulmark. There on his left wrist were the words his destined one would say to him at their first meeting. But on his wrist in clear and legible writing were the words: "Kevin, Truth or Dare?" And Kevin knew that he was fucked because those were so generic words spoken so often that it was almost impossible to know who your soulmate were. And another problem: You were supposed to answer either with "Truth" or "Dare" which was also pretty generic. So, Kevin had thought about other possibilities to find out who his soulmate was. Although the way he decided to do it was a bit ... strange.

The first time he played Truth or Dare after he had made his decision was with some of his friends when he just was absolute 14 or 15 years old. That wouldn't have been a problem because he knew his friends for ages and no one of them was his soulmate. But this time one of his friends had brought a new friend of him and Kevin thought that he was quite good looking. Unfortunately he couldn't speak to him, not until a game was requested. And of course this game had to be Truth or Dare. Kevin sighed and looked over to his best friend Thomas who winked at Kevin. The Dane rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. He knew exactly what Thomas had in mind. Well, Kevin was ready to test his decision! They settled in a small circle and Thomas was the first one to ask a question. For a while the game went back and forth with embarrassing Truths and epic Dares. Until it was Kevin's turn. And of course it was the new guy - Olaf - who questioned Kevin.

"Kevin, Truth or Dare?" Kevin's heart was suddenly beating faster. This was it: The chance to find his soulmate.

"I know most people wouldn't like it but I really like to eat Oreo cookies with peanut butter!" He suddenly blurted out in the hope that Olaf would gasp or show any recognition that he knew the words. But nothing came. Instead Olaf and Kevin's other friends looked at him in mild disgust. Kevin sighed. He should have known.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "It's just ... my soulmate ... his first words to me are 'Kevin, Truth or Dare?’ and I wanted to see if it's you. So, I gave a random answer. I don't even like Oreo cookies that much. "At his words the tension in the room faded and Olaf smiled at him.

"I'm sorry but Oreo cookies and peanut butter are no things I have written on my wrist. But I hope you will find your soulmate one day. At least you have a unique way to find them." At this Kevin smiled and since then Olaf had been his second best friend - after Thomas of course.

***

**Several years later – 2014**

It was Kevin's first season in Formula One and he had already scored his first podium! Proudly he held his trophy while he was giving some last interviews. When he came back to their motorhome his teammate was already waiting for him. Jenson grinned and clapped Kevin on the shoulder.

"Well done, Kev!" The Brit said. "That was a perfect first impression!" Kevin smiled. He liked his teammate. The older man was funny but also caring and he seemed to have taken Kevin under his wings.

"Thanks, Jenson!" Kevin said. "So, are we going to celebrate or something?" Jenson nodded.

"There is this tradition we have. Every year at the start of the season we have this get- together of all drivers. It's a fun thing and we get to know the rookies. Wanna come?" Kevin nodded.

"Of course!" He said. Jenson smiled.

"Well, then see you this evening. I'll text you the room number." And with that the Brit walked away whistling a cheery tune.

***

This evening Kevin was standing in front of the room Jenson had told him. He took a deep breath before he knocked. The Dane felt lucky when it was Jenson himself who opened the door for him.

"Ah, good evening, Kevin!" Jenson said. "Come in." Kevin smiled a little at the older man and stepped into the room. It was already quite crowded as most of the drivers were already there. Kevin was looking round trying to figure out who was already there and who he could talk to when his eyes fell on a blond haired man who was currently talking to Valtteri Bottas. Kevin gulped. This man was the most handsome man he had ever seen. What was his name again? Marcus? Yes, Marcus. Marcus Ericsson. He was from Sweden if Kevin remembered correctly. He had to talk to him. Determination crossed his face as he prepared to walk over to the two Scandinavians. But he didn't get far.

"Hey, guys, what do you say: Shall we play a few rounds Truth or Dare?" Someone yelled. Kevin was quite sure it was Daniel Ricciardo. Some of the drivers groaned but eventually they all settled into a circle on the floor. Daniel was the one to begin and soon the game was in full swing. Kevin didn't pay that much attention. His eyes were still trained on Marcus and every time the slightly older driver laughed Kevin had a warm feeling in his body. Kevin was so in trance looking at his fellow driver that he almost failed to realise it was his hour. And it was Marcus who asked him:

"Kevin, Truth or Dare?" Kevin gulped. This was it. Another chance to find his soulmate. And, oh, how he hoped it would be Marcus!

"I think I'm in love with you!" Kevin whispered. And then suddenly everything happened really fast. Marcus gasped and grabbed his wrist while Kevin covered his mouth in embarrassment. He quickly got up and was just about to bolt out of the room when a warm hand grabbed his arm and held him back. Kevin slowly turned around and found himself in front of Marcus who looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's you!" The Swede gasped and fondly stroked the back of Kevin's hand. "It's really you!" Marcus repeated before showing Kevin his left wrist. There - in neat letters were the words "I think I'm in love with you!" Kevin stared at them incredulously before slowly rolling up his own sleeve. Marcus choked out a laugh when he saw the "Kevin, Truth or Dare?" quote. With sparkling eyes he looked up to Kevin before he pulled the Dane closer and pressed his lips against Kevin's. The Dane let out a happy sound and hissed back eagerly.

Faintly he noticed the applause from the other drivers but all that mattered for Kevin in this moment were Marcus' lips pressed against his and the oh so satisfying feeling that he had finally found his soulmate.

He couldn't wait to spend his life with Marcus by his side.


End file.
